Dom parowy/I/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Allahabad. Sto trzydzieści kilometrów oddziela Benares od Allahabad. Droga ciągnie się prawie nieustannie prawym brzegiem Gangesu, między rzeką a koleją żelazną. Stor kupił węgla w cegiełkach i naładował nim tender, tak więc słoń nasz miał na kilka dni zapewnioną żywność. Ślicznie oczyszczony jak gdyby co dopiero wyszedł z warsztatu fabrykanta, wyczekiwał niecierpliwie chwili odjazdu. Nie uderzał on co prawda w ziemię łapami z niecierpliwości, ale pewne drżenie kół zwiastowało natężenie pary napełniającej stalowe jego płuca. Dnia 24 maja pociąg nasz wyruszył bardzo rano z prędkością trzech do czterech mil na godzinę. Żaden wypadek nie wydarzył się w nocy. Bengalczyk się nie pokazał. Nadmienić muszę że codziennie z wojskową punktualnością trzymaliśmy się programu oznaczającego godziny wstawania, udawania się na spoczynek, śniadania, objadu, wypoczynku i wiedliśmy równie regularne życie jak w Kalkucie. Co raz nowe krajobrazy przesuwały się nam przed oczyma, choć zdawało się że pomieszkanie nasze nie rusza się z miejsca. Tak przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego nowego rodzaju życia, jak pasażerowie do życia na pokładzie okrętu, tylko że ciągła zmiana widoków nie męczyła nas nużącą jednostajnością. O godzinie jedynastej okazał się na płaszczyźnie ciekawy zabytek mongolskiej architektury, mozoleum wzniesione na cześć dwóch świętych osób dla muzułmanów, Kassim, Soliman, ojciec i syn. W pół godziny później ujrzeliśmy ważną fortecę Szunar, której malownicze szańce wieńczą niezdobytą skalę wznoszącą się prostopadle o 150 stóp nad Gangesem. Nie myśleliśmy wcale zatrzymywać się, by zwiedzić tę fortecę, jedną z najznakomitszych na dolinie Gangesu, a która urządzoną jest w taki sposób, iż w razie napadu oszczędzić można kul i prochu, gdyż odłamy skał tak są ułożone, że możnaby je w jednej chwili rzucić na przypuszczających szturm i zgnieść tym ciężarem. U stóp fortecy roztacza się dolina tejże nazwy, której ładne domki kryją się wśród zieleni. W Benares jak widzieliśmy znajduje się dużo miejscowości, które Indusi uważają za najświętsze na świecie, a dobrze policzywszy to znalazłoby się ich i setkami na przestrzeni półwyspu. I forteca Szunar zawiera w obrębie swoim tak cudowną stacyę, jestto marmurowa tablica, na której bożek jakiś codziennie przychodzi spocząć sobie, wprawdzie bożek ten jest niewidzialny, to też i nie staraliśmy się go zobaczyć. Wieczorem, olbrzym stalowy zatrzymał się koło Mirzapore by tam noc przepędzić. Choć miastu temu nie braknie świątyń, toż ma także i fabryki różne i port gdzie wyładowują bawełnę którą miejscowość tu produkuje. Kiedyś miasto to będzie bogatym punktem handlowym. Nazajutrz 22 maja, około drugiej godziny po południu, przepłynęliśmy w bród małą rzeczkę Tonse, która teraz miała ledwie stopę wody. O piątej godzinie wieczorem zatrzymaliśmy się na końcu jednego przedmieścia w Allahabad. Dzień 26 miał być poświęcony na zwiedzanie tego znakomitego miasta, w którem jak promienie rozchodzą się drogi kolei żelaznych na różne strony Industanu. Jest ono prześlicznie położone na najbogatszym gruncie między dwoma ramionami Żumny i Gangesu. Przyroda zdawała się przeznaczać je na stolicę Indyi angielskich, siedlisko zarządu i rezydencyę wicekróla. I kto wie czy nie przyjdzie kiedyś do tego, jeżeli by cyklony zniszczyły Kalkuttę, teraźniejszą metropolię, jak to przewiduje wiele poważnych umysłów. Allahabad leży w samym środku Indyi, podobnie jak Paryż jest środkowym punktem Francyi. Prawda że Londyn nie leży w samym środku połączonego państwa, to też Londyn nie ma tego pierwszeństwa nad Liverpol, Manschester, Birmingham, jakie ma Paryż nad wszystkiemi miastami Francyi. — Czy od Allahabad skierujemy się już prosto na północ? zapytałem Banksa. — Tak, odpowiedział, miasto to stanowi krańcowy wschodni kres pierwszej części naszej wycieczki. — A! przecież! zawołał kapitan Hod, bardzo to piękna rzecz wielkie miasta, ale stokroć wolę rozlegle równiny. Gdybyśmy tak ciągle trzymali się kierunku kolei, wyjechalibyśmy jeszcze na koniec na jej szyny i nasz olbrzymi słoń stalowy stałby się prostą lokomotywą. Cóż by to było za poniżenie dla niego! — Bądź spokojny, kapitanie, odrzekł inżynier, nigdy do tego nie przyjdzie i niezadługo wkroczymy w ulubione twoje przestrzenie. — Więc skierujemy się wprost do granicy indochińskiej, omijając Lucknow? — Mojem zdaniem, trzebaby unikać tego miasta, a szczególnie Kawnpor, które posiada tyle tak strasznych wspomnień dla pułkownika Munro. — Powiedz mi, kochany Banksie, zapytał kapitan Hod, czy podczas pobytu w Benares nie dowiedziałeś się niczego o Nana Sahibie? — Nic zupełnie, zdaje się że i tym razem wprowadzono w błąd gubernatora Bombay'u, i że Nana-Sahib wcale nie pojawiał się w tej prezydencyi. — Tak się zdaje, inaczej jużby więcej mówiono o nim, odpowiedział Hod. — W każdym razie pragnę jak najspieszmej opuścić tę dolinę Gangesu, która była widownią tak strasznych klęsk podczas buntu Cipayów. Strzeżmy się nadewszystko wymówić nazwę choćby jednego z tych miast w obec pułkownika, a najbardziej imię Nana-Sahiba. Nazajutrz Banks towarzyszył mi znowu w kilko-godzinnej wycieczce do Allahabad. które zwiedzić pragnąłem. Potrzebaby było przynajmniej ze trzy dni żeby dobrze widzieć te trzy miasta, z których się składa Allahabad, zresztą nie ma tam nic tak ciekawego do widzenia jak w Benares, chociaż także liczy się do miast świętych. O części indyjskiej nie da się nic powiedzieć, jestto po prostu nagromadzenie niskich domków, rozsiadłych wśród ciasnych uliczek, na których tu i owdzie rosną wspaniałe tomerandy. Miasto angielskie nie odznacza się także żadną osobliwością. Są tu piękne, szerokie i regularnie wytknięte ulice, wielkie place, bogate domy i pałace, wszystko czem odznaczyć się musi miasto, przeznaczone kiedyś na wielką stolicę. Wszystko razem położone jest pośród obszernej równiny odgraniczonej od północy i południa Zumną i Gangesem. Tę równinę nazywają „równiną jałmużny” ponieważ książęta indyjscy rozdawali tam od najdawniejszych czasów datki swoje ubogim. Podług tego co mówi p. Rousselet, cytując ustęp z Vie de Hionen Thsang: „Większa jest zasługa dać na tem miejscu jeden pieniążek, jak gdzie indziej sto tysięcy”. Bóg chrześciański wynagradza tylko stokrotnie. Jestto wprawdzie sto razy mniej, ale we mnie wzbudza jakoś więcej ufności. Jeszcze słówko o warowni w Allahabad, która ciekawą jest do widzenia. Jest ona zbudowaną na zachód od „doliny jałmużny” i rysuje śmiało na krajobrazie wysokie swoje mury; pośrodku warowni wznosi się pałac, dziś obrócony na arsenał, a niegdyś siedziba ulubiona sułtana Akbar'a, dalej mała świątynia którą jednak Indowie, którym wzbraniają przystępu do fortecy nie mogą zwiedzać, pomimo że to jest miejsce jedno z najświętszych na świecie. Banks opowiedział mi o legendzie przywiązanej do warowni w Allahabad, a która przypomina bardzo legendy biblijne o odbudowaniu świątyni Salamona w Jeruzalem: Kiedy sułtan chciał budować warownię w Allahabad, otóż kamienie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Gdy tylko wzniesiono jaki mur zaraz się rozpadał sam przez się. Zapytywano wyrocznie. Wyrocznia odpowiedziała jak zwykle, że potrzeba jakiejś dobrowolnej ofiary ażeby przebłagać złe losy. Tedy Indus jeden ofiarował się, został spalony i warownia się ukończyła. Indus ten nazywał się Brog i dla tego to do dziś jeszcze miasto nazywają Brok-Allahabad. Banks poprowadził mię do ogrodów Khoursou, używających zasłużonej sławy. Tam pod cieniem wspaniałych tamaryndów, wznosi się kilka grobowych pomników muzułmańskich. W jednym spoczywał sułtan Koursou, którego nazwę noszą te ogrody. Na jednej ze ścian białego marmuru jest inkrustowana dłoń wielkiej ręki, tu już uprzejmiejsi byli dla nas jak w Gaya i pozwolono nam ją oglądać. Ale też nie jest tu jak w Gaya odcisk nogi bóstwa, ale ręki zwykłego śmiertelnika, siostrzeńca Mahometa. Podczas powstania z 1857 roku w Allahabad również jak i w innych miastach doliny Gangesu strumienie krwi popłynęły. Walka armii królewskiej przeciw powstańcom wytoczona na polach ćwiczeń w Benares, wywołała powstanie wojsk krajowców, a w szczególności 6tego pułku armii Bengalskiej. Ośm pułków zostało wymordowanych, aż w końcu, dzięki energicznemu działaniu kilku artylerzystów europejskich, Cipayowie złożyli broń. Lecz daleko groźniejsze przybrało to rozmiary pośród wojsk rozłożonych na leżach. Narodowcy przyłączyli się do buntu, wyłamano drzwi więzień, zrabowano doki, spalono mieszkania Europejczyków. Dopiero pułkownik Neil przybywszy z wojskiem, obalił rząd tymczasowy ustanowiony przez jakiegoś muzułmanina, uśmierzył bunt i zawładnął prowincyą. Podczas tej krótkiej wycieczki, obydwa z Banks'em rozglądaliśmy się bacznie czy nie śledzi nas kto jak w Benares, ale nie dostrzegliśmy nic podejrzanego. — Jednak mimo to musimy ciągle mieć się na baczności, rzekł Banks, szkoda że nie mogliśmy podróżować incognito, bo nazwisko pułkownika aż nadto tu znane krajowcom. O szóstej zeszliśmy się wszyscy w Steam - House na objad. Sir Edward Munro, który już od paru godzin wyszedł był, wrócił już także i oczekiwał nas. Równocześnie z nami wrócił kapitan Hod, który chodził odwiedzić dawnych swoich kolegów w garnizonie na leżach. Dostrzegłszy że pułkownik Munro jest jeśli nie smutniejszy, to przynajmniej więcej zamyślony jak zwykle, zwróciłem na to uwagę Banks'a. Zdawało się że w oczach jego płonie jakiś ogień, który łzy, jakie wylał, dawno już powinny były zgasić. — Masz słuszność, odrzekł inżynier, widocznie nie jest to bez powodu, ale co takiego zajść mogło? — Możebyś się zapytał Mac - Neil'a? — Zapewne, on może coś wie o tem... I inżynier wyszedłszy z salonu, udał się do izdebki sierżanta, ale go w niej nie było. — Gdzie jest Mac-Neil, zapytał Goumi'ego, który zabierał się do nakrywania stołu. — Opuścił nasz obóz, odpowiedział. — Czy dawno? — Od godziny przeszło i to z rozkazu pułkownika Munro. — Czy nie wiesz gdzie i poco poszedł? — Nie wiem nic, odpowiedział. — Nie zaszło tu nic nowego podczas naszej nieobecności? — Nic a nic. — Nie wiem co to być może, rzekł do mnie Banks, ale najniezawodniej jest w tem coś, ha, czekajmy! Dano do stołu. Zwykle pułkownik Munro brał żywy udział w rozmowie podczas objadu. Lubiał gdyśmy mu opowiadali o naszych wycieczkach, cośmy widzieli i jak dzień spędziliśmy. Ja zawsze uważałem by nie wspomnieć nawet o czemś takiem, coby mu przypomniało bunt Cipayów. I zdaje mi się że on to zauważył, lecz czy też czuł dla mnie jaką wdzięczność za to? zresztą było to rzeczą nie łatwą, mówiąc o takich miastach jak Benares lub Allahabad. które były teatrem scen powstańczych, by nie potrącić o podobne wspomnienia. Pułkownik dziś nie pytał o nic ani Banks'a ani mnie, milczał podczas całego objadu, często spoglądał ku drodze prowadzącej do miasta, wyraźnie oczekiwał niecierpliwie powrotu Mac-Neil'a. Objad przeszedł smutnie, kapitan Hod spojrzeniem zapytywał Banks'a, co jest tego powodem. Lecz Banks nie wiele więcej wiedział od niego. Po objedzie, zamiast jak zwykle wypocząć i przedrzemać się, pułkownik zeszedł ze schodów, uszedł kilka kroków po gościńcu, raz jeszcze utkwił wzrok w przestrzeń, poczem zawracając się rzekł do nas: — Czy nie chcielibyście wszyscy towarzyszyć mi do pierwszych domów miasta? Zerwaliśmy się wszyscy od stołu by iść za pułkownikiem, który postępował zwolna nie mówiąc ani słowa. Uszedłszy ze sto kroków, sir Edward Munro zatrzymał się przed słupem stojącym na prawej stronie drogi, a na którem przylepione było jakieś ogłoszenie. — Czytajcie, rzekł. Było to owo rozporządzenie wydane już przed dwoma miesiącami, w którem nakładano cenę na głowę Nana Sahiba zaznaczając obecność jego w prezydencyi Bombay. Banks i Hod nie potrafili ukryć niezadowolenia jakiego doznali, dotąd bowiem tak w Kalkucie jak w ciągu podróży, udawało im się trzymać go w niewiadomości o tem ogłoszeniu; przypadek zniszczył przezorne ich zabiegi. — Banksie, zawołał pułkownik porywając go za rękę, ty znałeś to ogłoszenie? Banks nic nie odpowiedział. — Wiedziałeś już od dwóch miesięcy, mówił dalej pułkownik, że zawiadomiono o obecności Nana Sahiba w prezydencyi i nie powiedziałeś mi tego! Banks milczał nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. — Prawda kochany pułkowniku! zawołał kapitan Hod, wiedzieliśmy, ale pocóż mieliśmy mówić ci o tem? Czyż jest pewność, że fakt ogłoszony jest prawdziwym? Pocóż mieliśmy daremnie wznawiać tak bolesne wspomnienia, rozdrażniać nie zagojone rany twojego serca? — Czyż zapomnieliście, zawołał unosząc się, że do mnie tylko, bardziej jak do każdego innego należy wymierzyć sprawiedliwość temu człowiekowi? Wiedz o tem Banksie iż dla tego jedynie zgodziłem się na tę podróż mającą przenieść mię na północ Indyi, iż ani dnia, ani godziny nie wierzyłem że Nana Sahib nie żyje, że ani na chwilę nie zapomniałem o ciążącym na mnie obowiązku sędziego. Opuszczałem Kalkuttę ożywiony jedyną tylko myślą, jedną nadzieją, że z pomocą Bożą podróż ta zbliży mnie do celu, jaki sobie założyłem. Nie myliło mię przeczucie. Bóg dozwolił mi zobaczyć i przeczytać to ogłoszenie, wiem teraz że nie na północy ale na południu należy szukać Nana Sahiba, i tam szukać go będę. Przekonaliśmy się więc, że jakaś myśl ukryta powodowała, dziś bardziej jeszcze jak kiedykolwiek pułkownikiem Munro. Wypowiedział nam to wyraźnie. — Pułkowniku, rzekł Banks, nie mówiłem ci nic o tem ogłoszeniu, bo nie wierzyłem w obecność Nana-Sahiba w prezydencyi Bombay. Nie ulega wątpliwości że tym razem rząd został mylnie zawiadomiony. Ogłoszenie rozlepionem było 6go marca, a dotąd nic nie potwierdziło bytności nababa. Pułkownik nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zwrócił wzrok ku drodze miasta. — W krótce dowiemy się prawdy, rzekł po chwili, posłałem Mac-Nieil'aedo Allahabad z listem do gubernatora, aby mnie zawiadomił, czy rzeczywiście Nana-Sahib był widziany w której z prowincyi wschodnich, czy jest w nich jeszcze, lub czy się już wydalił. — A jeżeli rzeczywiście był widziany i fakt ten jest prawdziwy, to cóż zamyślasz robić? zapytał Banks ujmując rękę pułkownika. — Udam się za nim natychmiast! odrzekł sir Edward Munro. Szukać go będę wszędzie w imię najwyższej sprawiedliwości, gdyż jest to moim obowiązkiem. — Jestto twoje niezłomne postanowienie? — Tak Banksie!... Bezemnie odbądźcie dalszą podróż, ja dziś jeszcze udam się na kolej w Bombay. — Niech i tak będzie, ale my cię nie odstąpimy, rzekł Banks, wszak prawda, dodał zwracając się do nas. — O tak kochany pułkowniku, zawołał kapitan Hod, nie puścimy cię samego! Zamiast na dzikie zwierzęta, będziemy polować na tego łotra. — Pułkowniku dodałem, wszak i mnie pozwolisz przyłączyć się do waszego grona. — A więc kochani przyjaciele, odparł Banks, dziś wieczór wszyscy opuścimy Allahabad aby... — Daremnie, odezwał z boku głos poważny. Odwróciliśmy się wszyscy; Mac Neil stał przed nami z gazetą w ręku. — Czytaj pułkowniku, rzekł, oto co gubernator kazał mi oddać w twoje ręce. Sir Edward Munro zaczął czytać co następuje: „Gubernator prezydencyi Bombay zawiadamia wszystkich, że rozporządzenie ogłoszone dnia 6. marca, odnośnie do nababa Dandu Pant, utraciło moc obowiązującą ponieważ Nana Sahib został wczoraj zabity w wąwozie gór Sapturra, w którym ukrywał się ze swoim oddziałem. Tożsamość jego osoby nie podlega tym razem najmniejszej wątpliwości, gdyż został poznany przez mieszkańców Kawnporu i Lucknowa. Brakło mu palca u lewej ręki, a wiadomo że Nana-Sahib odciął go sobie wówczas gdy odbyciem udanego pogrzebu chciał utwierdzić pogłoskę o swojej śmierci. Tak więc Indye nie potrzebują już obawiać się okrutnika, sprawcy tak okrutnego krwi rozlewu. Pułkownik odczytał to stłumionym głosem i opuścił z ręki gazetę. My milczeliśmy, niezaprzeczona tym razem śmierć Nana Sahiba, uwalniała nas od wszelkiej na przyszłość obawy. Pułkownik Munro, po kilku chwilach milczenia przesunął ręką po czole jakby chciał rozpędzić bolesne wspomnienia, poczem zapytał: — Kiedy opuścimy Allahabad? — Jutro równo ze świtem odrzekł inżynier. — Kochany Banksie, rzekł sir Munro, czy nie moglibyśmy się zatrzymać parę godzin w Kawnpore? — Ty życzysz sobie tego? — Tak jest, chciałbym... chcę raz jeszcze... raz ostatni zwiedzić Kawnpore. — Będziemy tam za dwa dni, odrzekł inżynier. — A później? zapytał pułkownik Munro. — Później udamy się w dalszą podróż na północ Indyi odpowiedział Banks. — O! tak! na północ! na północ!... powtórzył pułkownik Munro, lecz takim głosem, który mię wzruszał aż do głębi serca. Zdawało się nam, że sir Edward Munro pomimo zapewnień urzędowych, nie dowierzał jeszcze iż Nana Sahib zginął w potyczce z wojskiem angielskiem. Czy nie myliły go przeczucia? Przyszłość to okaże.